


Constant Vigilance, You Say?

by wolfysrevenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blunt Harry, Gen, Humor, Sarcastic Harry, Smart Ass Harry, Told Off Moody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfysrevenge/pseuds/wolfysrevenge
Summary: Moody tries to tell Harry to be constantly vigilant. Harry, in turn, gives him a piece of his mind and tells him exactly what he thinks about his constant vigilance.





	

Not yet complete, just a rough draft. Will be expanded upon, I don't have a computer right now, so this is like my word document, for the world to see and criticize.... Anyway, be nice, and I'll be nice. :)

"Harry Potter!!!" A man yelled from the other end of a long hall, moving faster than one would expect from his seemingly inhibited state. 

Pausing Harry briefly considered proceeding like he hadn't heard the obnoxiously loud shout of his name, but with a defeated sigh, decided it was pointless. 

Recently he had been actively avoiding, ignoring, and disregarding the handicapped, though the moody refused to accept such a label, man. 

It had started two weeks ago, when the man had gotten it in his head that Harry needed to be more vigilant. When it was first brought up, Harry had merely nodded his head deciding that there was no harm in hearing the man out. Who wouldn't benefit from being a bit more vigilant when several people would love to see his head on a pike, rather than a platter? So he listened and listened... And listened. That is, until moody said that he would be training him personally. Then he abruptly stopped listening. Well, it was more that he couldn't listen, he was laughing too hard. 

Moody teaching him constantly vigilance... How could he not laugh?

Turning around, Harry was momentarily caught of guard when he saw how much closer the man was than the volume of his voice had let on. Maybe he hadn't been as loud as he normally was, this time. 

Once again, sighing when Moody finally reached him, he waited patiently for him to catch his breath, enough so to once again rant to him about constant vigilance and how he needed training, and probably some other stuff he hadn't felt the need to pay attention to. 

When the rant finished Harry gave moody an unimpressed look.

Straightening his posture, eyes sharp and daring and eyebrow raised, harry expression and countenance spoke volumes of just how limited his patience was in that moment. 

"Are you quite done?" Harry bit out, tone shaper and more dangerous than the meat grinder moody had passed through. 

"I'm sick and tired of hearing you go on and on about constant vigilance this and constant vigilance that."

"Who are _you_ to tell _me_ about constant vigilance? Have you looked at at yourself... Seriously, have you? If not I want you to take a moment to go look in a mirror and take a long hard, evaluating, and ego- shattering look at yourself. Your face is a picture they would use to sow fear into the heart of the young and impressionable about why they need to be more vigilant, your body is what they would show to the disabled to show them that they could be much worse off... You are the epitome of accident prone and and a prime example of how a foolish man can't see the see the err of his ways." Harry huffed, and crossed his arms, seeing the determination still shining in Moody's eyes. Obviously his words weren't getting through the man.

"Just think about it for a second... Okay..."

"Was it not you that was captured by one man? A mad man, at that. Was it not you that was locked in a chest for an entire school year because you're so predictable that a man, and let's not forget the mad bit, that had probably never met you, managed to accurately depict your dreadful character, enough so to fool and entire school." Harry smiled at the having slipped in the blatant insult, yet not seeing any visible change to Moody's expression to indicate he noticed, or disagreed. 

"That doesn't seem very vigilant to me. Shouldn't vigilance be more than just awareness of your surroundings? Shouldn't it also be awareness of yourself? Yet you obviously failed in that, a missing eye and leg? Was your vigilance born from your loss, or did it fail to aid you in preventing it..." Harry cut Moody off as he opened his mouth to respond.

"Uh-uh, uh-uh, no... I don't care what you have to say. And I especially don't want to hear about constant vigilance from you. You don't have the best track record for it. All the gadgets and tools that you have on your body to make you supposedly more aware of your surroundings, didn't seem to do much for you. You had them when you were locked in a chest for a school year, right? So why would I take your words to heart? What are they going to do for me? I'm not sure your words can help me very much, when not even your tools can help you. So all in all, in my eyes, you have nothing of value to say, therefore I have no interest." Harry finished in a rush, quickly walking away before Moody could fully process what had just happened... It seems Harry would be avoiding Moody for a different reason now.


End file.
